


戏剧性

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	戏剧性

等到康涩琪认出坐在自己面前的人时，她条件反射般地弯起嘴角，紧接着又把这不合时宜的笑容强行压了下去。

“好巧啊，我们……”裴柱现微微低头，环顾四周，确认没有人发现她们两个的异样。

“真的好巧，这算是……”康涩琪抿了抿嘴，“葬礼同桌？”

裴柱现握起拳举到脸前，佯装咳嗽掩住笑意。

“怎么了？”裴柱现回过头。

“刚刚坐的麻了。”康涩琪弯下腰锤了锤小腿。

“需要我扶你吗？”裴柱现问。

“不用不用。”康涩琪重新直起身子。

“其实认出涩琪你的时候松了口气，”裴柱现笑了出来，“原本以为一个认识的人都不会有。”

“今天这位……姐姐也不认识吗？”

“也？”

“我不认识的，”康涩琪摇头，“是替朋友的朋友来的。”

“啊……”裴柱现一副了然的表情，“我是替上司。”

“怎么会这么巧啊，刚好把我们两个分到一桌，还只有我们两个。”

“嗯。而且，好像也不是会让人很难过的丧事。”

“说真的我都有点羡慕了，一百零三岁哦，”康涩琪感叹，“还有这么多人来。”

“确实……”

“啊，姐姐，我到了。”康涩琪停下脚步，指了指站牌。

“我要去前面，”裴柱现露出可惜的表情，晃了晃手机，“刚刚交换的号码不会弄丢吧？”

“不会的。”

“那就……下次联系。”

“对了，”看着裴柱现的背影，康涩琪突然想起了什么，“姐姐还在演戏吗？”

“当然没有了，”裴柱现转过头对康涩琪笑了一下，背对着她挥了挥手，“再见。”

在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，朴秀荣好不容易才成功穿越人群挤进康涩琪所在的小角落。

“涩琪姐姐你真的是帮了大忙，太谢谢了！”朴秀荣一边大声在康涩琪耳边喊一边握住她的手，“你去有没有发生什么事？”

“很顺利，”康涩琪按了按发痛的耳朵，犹豫着开口，“秀荣啊……你记不记得裴柱现？”

“啊？”朴秀荣指了指耳朵示意自己听不清。

“裴柱现！”康涩琪加大了音量。

“什么？”

“我说裴柱现！”

“谁？”朴秀荣满脸问号。

“就是那个……”康涩琪在脑海中寻找着能让朴秀荣迅速辨认出裴柱现的关键词，“情敌！”

“啊？”

“我是说——”康涩琪深吸一口气，用尽全身力气大吼一声，“我大学时候的情敌！裴！柱！现！”

在背景音乐切换不到一秒的间隙里，方圆十米的人们都听见了那声中气十足的“情！敌！”。

“啊……啊！我想起来了！演戏的那个！”朴秀荣豁然开朗。

在周围人的目光中，康涩琪难为情地抱住头。

康涩琪把脸埋进枕头，又翻过身盯着天花板。

她闭上眼睛，回忆起初遇裴柱现的场景。

为什么每次见到裴柱现都会发生奇怪的事呢？

彼时还是大学新生的康涩琪不会想到，在集体出游的最后时刻，把钱包落在酒店里独自回头去找的她会给自己未来的生活带来多少困扰。

康涩琪拿着失而复得的钱包慢慢悠悠向楼下行进，撞上了一个人的肩膀。

她与那人停了下来，还没来得及互相道歉，就同时看向了她们身边那扇留着一条门缝的客房房门。

“家暴？”听到门内传来的打斗声与惨叫声，康涩琪一脸惊恐。

裴柱现显然也被吓到了。

“我们去叫人吧？”康涩琪颤抖着声音问。

“可是感觉被打的人快不行了……”裴柱现咽了咽口水，压低声音，对着第一次见面的后辈发出邀请，“我们一起进去吧。”

没等康涩琪回应，裴柱现直接把门给推开了。

猝不及防的康涩琪因为惯性一个踉跄踏了进去，好不容易才站稳：“不……不要打了！”

只是屋里的人似乎根本没有听到。她们站在门口，目瞪口呆地看着面前的景象。

“不是跟你说了分手吗？非得这样才明白吗！”男人落在对方脸上的拳头仍然没有停下。

而被打的那位是学校里很受欢迎的前辈。

也是男性。

“再打我就要报警了！”裴柱现尖叫。

施暴者这才停下了手上的动作，看了她们一眼，把对方狠狠摔在了地上，夺门而去。

“很丢脸吧？”被扶起来的前辈狼狈不堪地捂着脸，眼里含泪还在努力对她们微笑，“可以不要告诉别人吗？”

她们两人拼命摇头：“不会不会，绝对不会说出去！”

结果搀扶着前辈出来时被其他同学看见，以讹传讹，一传十十传百，又因为答应了前辈保密的请求不便过多解释，康涩琪和裴柱现就被迫成为了情敌。

“听说她们两个是情敌。”

一开始听到这样的话康涩琪不怎么在意，想着时间久了也不会再有人提。

然而等到她们分别开始和别人的恋情，传言就变成了——

“听说她们两个以前是情敌。”

这样的状况一直持续到了裴柱现毕业。

实在是……算不上很愉快的回忆。

康涩琪打了个寒颤，裹紧被子，渐渐被困意淹没。

而现在的康涩琪也没能想到，原以为是作为客套话被说出来的“下次联系”没过几天就成了真。

“涩琪你有没有听说……前辈他……”手机那端的裴柱现吞吞吐吐。

在她们两人之间，能直接用“前辈”两个字称呼的，就只有那一个人。

康涩琪愣了一下：“没有啊。”

“他要结婚了。”

“结婚！？那……对方是男生还是女生？”

“你觉得呢？”

“他……他怎么不请我们去？”康涩琪开始胡言乱语。

“他怎么敢。”

“所以……？”

“不想知道吗，”裴柱现的语气严肃起来，“到底是怎么回事。”

“没有打扰你吧？”

康涩琪被噎了一下，心想她人都坐在这里了才问。

“我的意思是，好不容易到了周末，会不会和其他人有约之类的？”

“没有啊。”康涩琪摇头。

“太好了，”裴柱现微笑起来，“我也没有。”

……这哪里太好了？

把无关紧要的疑问先抛到一边，康涩琪赶紧切入正题：“关于前辈的事，姐姐怎么想？”

“如果他只喜欢男生，那新娘岂不是被骗了。”

“确实……而且，我们当年都被说成那样了也从来没有对别人讲过他的秘密，可不是为了让他去骗人的。”康涩琪愤愤地说。

裴柱现见状笑了起来：“还在生气吗？”

“也不是，”康涩琪顿了顿，“就是觉得……很奇怪啊。”

更让康涩琪奇怪的是，这顿以“严肃讨论”为题的饭局结束后，她和裴柱现怎么就自然而然地一起走进了隔壁的影院。

“坐的太靠前了，脖子有点累啊……姐姐没事吗？”康涩琪在地铁站里前用手揉着后颈。

“对电影来说是太近了点……”裴柱现若有所思，抬起头看向她，“那天你没去吧？”

“嗯？”

“我的最后一次演出。”

“啊，”康涩琪停滞了几秒，“那天……有点事情。”

“不会是把票给卖了吧？”

“没有没有，”康涩琪心虚地摆手，“我……送给别人了。”

地铁到站停下。裴柱现轻巧地跃出车厢，站定后回身，隔着安全距离对还呆着的康涩琪翘起嘴角：“不过花我有收到。”

提示声响起，门缓缓关闭，康涩琪张了张嘴，到底还是没有发出声音。

康涩琪把与裴柱现见面聊天时的不自在归因于当年谣言的后遗症。

一定是。她笃定地想。

所以当人群涌来，康涩琪下意识抓紧裴柱现的手时，她后知后觉地起了鸡皮疙瘩。

裴柱现吓了一跳。而康涩琪不动声色地松开手，装成活动手腕的样子。

看着裴柱现，康涩琪想起她头一回意识到谣言威力的经历。

在热闹的大学庆典观众席与裴柱现恰好站在了一起，两人打了个简单的招呼，便把注意力转移到了台上。

然而双方同学好友见到这一幕后如临大敌，互相交换眼神后极其默契地组成人墙，硬生生地把她们给挤开了。

措手不及的裴柱现与康涩琪在队列两端，隔着七八个人，对视一眼，哭笑不得。

顺利从教授那里套出前辈婚礼地点时间的裴柱现心情大好。她蹦蹦跳跳地走到图书馆后的草地路灯下，挑眉问康涩琪：“你记不记得这里？”

康涩琪当然记得。

临近考试，温书结束后的康涩琪在这里碰见了借着灯光练习台词的裴柱现。

康涩琪之前就听说过，这会是裴柱现在戏剧社的最后一场演出。

“本来约好来陪我的朋友突然有事不能来了，”裴柱现撇了撇嘴，“涩琪你现在有事吗？”

“没事。”

“那你可以陪我练一下吗？”

“没……关系吗？”康涩琪迟疑。

“你是在担心？”裴柱现恍然大悟。

“姐姐不在乎？”康涩琪反问。

“被看到正好，反正本来就不是那些人讲的那样。”裴柱现耸了耸肩，把手里的剧本递了过去。

康涩琪接过剧本，翻到封面那页，看到加粗的标题。

《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

“哇，莎士比亚。”

“觉得老套？”

“不会啊，我很想看。”

“你要来看吗？”裴柱现惊喜地问。

“想看是想看，抢不到票啊，姐姐人气太高了。”康涩琪笑了笑，目光回到纸页上，“我们从哪里开始？”

“我用笔画过的那段。”

“朱丽叶你是……太阳？”康涩琪磕磕巴巴地读着，用余光瞥见裴柱现认真的脸。

暖色灯光把对方的轮廓勾勒的模糊起来。虽然康涩琪的眼睛仍在看剧本，耳中传来裴柱现的声音，她的思绪却渐渐脱离了既定轨道，越飘越远。

——“哦，罗密欧，为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？”

如果罗密欧与朱丽叶没有相遇。

——“不要对着月亮起誓。”

如果她与裴柱现能换个方式相遇。

——“你知道我现在说到哪儿了吗？”

就算不能变得那么亲近。

——“涩琪？”

嗯？

康涩琪愣愣地抬起头。

“你听到我说的话了吗？”

“对不起，我刚刚走神了，”康涩琪窘迫地笑，“我现在该做什么了？”

“你现在应该吻我了。”

“什……什么！？”

“你看剧本啊，”裴柱现忍俊不禁，“到吻戏了。”

明显感觉到脸上开始发烫的康涩琪死死盯住纸张上的文字。

“你们是……真的要接吻吗？”

“不会啦，假的。”

“这个我们要怎么排练？”

“抱一下。”

“抱？”

“开玩笑的，”裴柱现笑得眼睛眯起来，“不早了，一起走吧。”

之后她们说了些什么康涩琪已经记不清了。

她只能想起，在路上她低着头，不受控制地想，和女生接吻会是什么感觉。

和像裴柱现一样的女生接吻又会是什么感觉。

“本来以为姐姐真的会做演员，还想过去要签名来着。”

“为什么会这么想？”裴柱现好奇地问。

“就是……感觉你很努力啊。”

“啊……那可能是因为知道自己未来一定不会做这个。”

“哦？”

“因为知道是只有那个时候能做的事情，所以才会那么努力。”裴柱现偏过脸，“不过涩琪你真的长大了啊。”

“我？”

“嗯，你。以前好像多讲几句话就会卡住。”

“只有跟姐姐讲话才会这样吧。”

“啊？”

“不不不我是想说……我们以前也没讲过几次话吧。”康涩琪辩解。

“那倒是。”裴柱现不置可否地把脸转了回去。

睡着了。

在出租车后座的康涩琪悠悠转醒，想抬手揉揉眼睛，才察觉到肩膀上的重量。

康涩琪苦笑。

这不是第一次。

她想裴柱现大概早就忘记了。又或者是，根本就没有记得过。

在夜晚刚排练完节目的康涩琪背着乐器经过校园的草坪，远远看见一个坐在地上摇摇晃晃的背影。

“有什么事吗？”康涩琪喊。

连问几声也没有回应。

她走过去，发现是个女生。康涩琪小心地用手指戳了戳对方的肩膀，就看着对方直直地往她这一侧倒了下来。

康涩琪手忙脚乱地以一个非常别扭的姿势抱住了对方。

即使脸被头发遮住大半康涩琪也认了出来。她不敢相信自己的眼睛。

怎么又是裴柱现？

康涩琪一动都不敢动，其他声音都听不真切了，只能听到裴柱现轻轻的呼吸声，嗅到酒气与头发上洗发水的味道。

目光下移，她看见裴柱现的手。

就是这双手写出了“谢谢你陪我练习，这是礼物”的小纸条，附上演出票一起寄到了康涩琪的邮箱。

“你怎么总是这样自己跑到没有人的地方，很危险的。”康涩琪小声嘀咕。

远方隐约传来热闹的交谈声。康涩琪开始哼歌，从韩文到英文。

她忽然就想起了裴柱现在路灯下被灯光笼罩的脸。

“哦，朱丽叶，”康涩琪垂下眼睛，用下巴轻轻碰了碰裴柱现的头发，“为什么你偏偏是朱丽叶呢？”

当身体已经开始失去知觉的康涩琪认命地做好了在这里待一整晚的准备时，救星来了。

裴柱现的某个同学辨认出康涩琪后一脸震惊，示意她把裴柱现交过去。

“我只是路过，她……应该是喝多了。”康涩琪无力地解释。

同学的眼神意味深长。

康涩琪喉咙哽住了。

她想说“我和她可能比你和她还要熟点”，想说“我们真的不是你们想象的那种关系”。

所有话到嘴边就变成了：“不好意思，麻烦了，轻一点。”

回去之后康涩琪腰酸背痛了好几天。

“真的要去婚礼吗？”康涩琪为难地问。

“不想去？”

“不知道该怎么见他……”

“我们只要把信偷偷给新娘就好了，把我们知道的事情告诉她，”裴柱现舔了舔嘴唇，“剩下的就交给命运吧。”

康涩琪重重倒在床上，叹了口气。

这段时间她仿佛进入了什么平行世界。

曾经想都不敢想的，与裴柱现正常相处的时光。

也快要结束了。

“我又听到了姐姐你的小道消息，和裴柱现的。”当时还是康涩琪室友的朴秀荣一脸八卦。

“我不是说了很多次吗？不是那么回事。”康涩琪有些不耐烦。

“有人说……”朴秀荣故意拖长了声音，“你们在交往。”

“什么！？”康涩琪大惊失色，“真是越来越离谱了！”

“总该有一个是真的吧？”朴秀荣一副看热闹的神情。

总该有一个是真的？

前一个传言百分百是假的。

所以……

“都是假的啦！”康涩琪拼命摆手。

“不过也无所谓了，”朴秀荣收起调笑的神色，“反正人家快毕业了。”

“是哦……”康涩琪怔怔地说。

其实那天康涩琪去了。

只是在排队时，有几个人似乎认出了康涩琪，紧接着转过头与同行的人窃窃私语。

康涩琪一下子觉得连呼吸都变得困难起来。

见到认识的人康涩琪仿佛抓住救命稻草一般凑上去问对方的票在哪个座位。

就这样，她从第一排换到了最后一排，看完全场，默默把花放到后台就转身离开了。

“好看吗？”朴秀荣敷着面膜随口问。

“好看，”刚进屋的康涩琪突然哽咽起来，“真的很好看。”

“你怎么了？”朴秀荣惊讶地看向她。

她抱住一头雾水的朴秀荣，终于哭了出来。

本想悄无声息把东西交给新娘的两人在会场门口迎面碰上了新郎先生。

前辈的外表并没有太多变化。他的脸一瞬间僵住，又熟练地恢复了笑容。

“换个地方吧。”

“对不起，是我在传，”前辈深深鞠了个躬，“那个情敌的小道消息，是我主动传出去的。”

“什么？”裴柱现皱眉。

“你们不是为了这个来的？”前辈一脸疑惑。

“当然不是，”康涩琪不可置信地说，“你刚刚是在说什么？”

“因为不想被人知道和男生交往，所以把你们两个也卷了进来，真的很抱歉。”前辈坦然地起身。

“为什么？”裴柱现问。

“还问为什么……因为会很丢脸啊。”前辈揉着鼻梁。

“丢脸？到底有什么丢脸的？”康涩琪一反常态地提高了声音，然后被裴柱现扯住了手臂。

“来都来了，吃点东西再走吧。”前辈周到地为她们安排好了座位。

刚刚坐下，满面笑容的新娘就走了过来：“听说你们两位是……”

“我们不是情敌！”康涩琪和裴柱现转过头来异口同声地回答。

“呃，我想说的是……”新娘表情尴尬，指了指身旁的新郎，“两位是他的后辈对吧？”

“姐姐，”康涩琪低声说，“我觉得我坐不下去了。”

“我也是。”

“有点后悔。”走出来的康涩琪咬了咬牙。

“怎么？”

“应该早点联系上新娘的。”

“也不要太担心，说不定他是男女都可以的嘛。”裴柱现安慰道。

“可我们已经把信留在那儿了……算了，交给命运吧，我不管了，这也不是我们能管的，”康涩琪沮丧地说，“那就……结束了？”

“看来是，”裴柱现拍了拍她的肩膀，“要不去我家喝一杯吧。”

几杯酒下肚之后，眼前的景象就像打上了一层朦胧的光，康涩琪倚着沙发，有些恍惚。

“其实昨天晚上我做了个不好的梦，”康涩琪用手指缓缓蹭着酒杯，“我梦到姐姐你了，跟我笑着打招呼。”

“……我笑就是不好的梦啊？”裴柱现忍不住吐槽。

“没说完呢，”康涩琪笑了，“你在婚礼上，穿着婚纱，打完招呼你就跑了。”

“呃……落跑新娘？”

“我追上去，跑着追，踩着滑板车追，骑单车追，但还是怎么追都追不上。”

“不应该啊，你跑得比我快吧？”

“我按住了你的肩膀。”

“这不还是追上了吗。”

“但是你转过头……还是头发！”

“呀！”裴柱现被吓得一抖，反应过来后用力锤了康涩琪两下。

“我错了我错了，”康涩琪一边躲一边乐，“这段是我刚编的！”

“实际是没追上，”康涩琪止住笑意，继续说了下去，“最后我跑到了某个人的葬礼上。”

“葬礼？”

“你跑到一个拐弯的地方，一拐就消失了。在梦里我想，我可能再也见不到你了。”

“我不是好好的在这儿么？”

“之前我都没有想到过还能有机会再见到你，”康涩琪吸了吸鼻子，“现在想想在葬礼上重逢还挺不吉利的。”

“呀你……”

“人都会消失的。如果我有那么一天……”

“说什么呢！”裴柱现一着急上手去堵康涩琪的嘴。

“其实姐姐你打电话来的时候我很高兴，真的很高兴。”

康涩琪把裴柱现的手轻轻拉下来，眼神异常平静。

“我不是特别诚实的人，但我不会变成像前辈那样的人。”

“喜欢怎么会是丢脸的事情呢。”

“要是我和你真的是情敌就好了，”康涩琪低下头，“那我肯定不会每天都这么想见到你了。”

说出来了。

“对不起我说得太多了。”康涩琪忍住眼泪站起身来，想要立刻逃走。

裴柱现眼疾手快地拉住她的手腕：“又想把我一个人扔下吗？”

“……又？”

“喜欢当然不是丢脸的事，”裴柱现做了个深呼吸，“喜欢你就更不丢脸了。”

“什么？”

“乱改台词搞得我好几次差点发出声音。”

“……啊？”

“你唱歌很好听。”

草坪，来自远方的热闹声响，酒精与洗发水混杂的味道，温热的身体。

康涩琪从来都没有忘记过的时刻。

也许不止被她一个人记住了。

“可是……你不是喝醉睡着了吗？”康涩琪震惊。

“是不想再喝才跑出去的，你太小瞧我了，”裴柱现笑着说，“我烧酒最多的时候能喝两瓶。”

“那天晚上我真的快吓死了，想着你就听到你的声音，还以为幻听了。”

“虽然我很讨厌欺骗结婚对象这种事，但说实话那些事情到底跟我有什么关系。”

“……如果不是能和你见面的话。”

“所以这……这和我刚刚说的那些是一个意思吗？”康涩琪结巴着问。

“是。”

“那……姐姐你……你觉得我们现在应该先把酒喝完，还……还是再说点别的……”

裴柱现看着面前这个人语无伦次的样子，仿佛是那个几年前在路灯下红着脸的小后辈又回来了。

“我觉得……”

她扣住康涩琪的手指。

“你现在应该吻我了。”

END.


End file.
